


Until eternity do us part

by Jexca



Category: Uncharted, Uncharted The Lost Legacy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brazil, Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, Multilingual, Multilingual Character, Treasure Hunting, very very gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jexca/pseuds/Jexca
Summary: Chloe and Nadine start their first journey as official partners after the Tusk in search of an ancient treasure lost in the Atlantic ocean, along the Brazilian coast. The Portuguese scrolls promise endless fortune, doomed to lay forever submerged among the long-forgotten shipwrecks dated from the XVI century, but a special piece that cannot be priced awaits among the looting. Over 20 thousand watercrafts have sunk to the depths of Brazilian waters, more than 18 thousand remain untouched. However, Ross and Frazer are not the only ones interested in what these waters withhold. They will need all the help they can get to get ahead of Brazilian historians hired by the Ministry of Culture looking for something more than having their names on history textbooks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, before we start, I've gotta say this is going to be VERY short. What you're all going to read right now is not a full chapter. This is just some sort of teaser with some piece of dialogue I needed to put together to get the whole thing started. If it works, if y'all see this going somewhere good, this can be a very long fanfic - almost like a headcanon sequel to The Lost Legacy, I would say? So all criticism is welcome, all sort of feedback is needed, I promise I won't bite, and I'll do some serious research if you guys let me know there's a chance the storyline will please you. So, please, feel FREE to tell me whatever you want about this and the next chapters, you can message me here or on tumblr (brickfuckingmasterr) and I'll be endlessly glad to hear what you have to say. Much love and respect, Jessica

Chloe looked down at her hands as the wind blew a lock of hair from her face. Her fingers were reddish from the climbing. She tried stretching them, but her joints were already rigid from exhaustion.  
“Ugh” she muttered. “Four floors and my bones hurt like a 70-year-old’s”.  
“Don’t be so tough on yourself” Nadine stood right behind her, brushing the dust off her clothes. “You’ve been climbing all day, should get some rest. Let’s head back to the hotel so we can shut our eyes for five goddamn minutes and figure another way through this whole thing” she insisted.  
Chloe looked down at the endless mixture of metal and ceramic rooftops ahead, descending towards the crowded streets at the seashore. Right place, wrong time. Carnival was not the best holiday to go treasure-hunting in Rio. All the streets, alleys and avenues were blocked by sound cars and people unwilling to stop partying unless they were too wasted to take a step forward without falling face to the ground.  
She sighed, now glancing at the horizon. The sun was quickly beginning to shower the hills on the West Zone in a warm shade of orange.  
“No time to rest, love. We gotta find her before it’s too late” Chloe stated sorrowfully, turning around with her hands on her hips, ready to start their way back to ground level.  
“Frazer” Nadine grabbed her gently by the arm. “Whatever happens from now on, I need you to accept that it’s not our fault. She’d end up getting all tangled in her past one way or another”.  
Chloe scoffed.  
“Perhaps ‘another way’ would have been better than the one we had to offer”.  
She laid her free hand softly on Nadine’s, gazing deep inside her dark brown eyes. They stood there in silence for a moment, exchanging no words but even more meaningful eye contact instead.  
“You know” Nadine sighed, letting go of Chloe’s arm. “All this rooftop-hopping has got me thinking of India. Ganesh. The Tusk” she chuckled, and so did Chloe. “Know of any river we can throw ourselves at in case things start going downhill?”  
“Our guide took off with the map, remember?” Chloe said as she laid a hand on Nadine’s back, leading their way to the edge of the roof, back to the pipe they had used to reach the top. “But I do know of some nice beaches nearby”.  
“Bad choice” Nadine replied.  
“Why’s that?” Chloe asked in confusion.  
“Jellyfish season”.  
Chloe opened her mouth as to contest, but just smiled instead.  
“I’m dead certain Discovery Channel has your name on their black list”.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe clutched the shaking steering wheel as hard as she could as they hit another bike, two Shoreline men flying to the mud as the motorcycle exploded in tiny pieces by their side.  
She could see the train on the far right of her field of view, rocking its way to the next city, destined to blow it all up and kill all the people in there, including lil' witty Meenu.  
"We can't let them get to the town, WE CAN'T" the thought echoed inside her head, making her tighten her grip on the wheel.  
Nadine's voice forced its way to getting heard over the gunshots on the passenger's seat.  
"Get closer and I can jump aboard" she said, as if she were able to read Chloe's mind.  
"You got it!" she replied, before she painstakingly ligned the 4x4 up with the moving train. Nadine stretched her arms out the jeep and jumped on the train, closely watched by worried Samuel Drake. He had his hands on the arch that separated the back seats from the front ones and just nodded at Chloe as she got ready to jump too.  
She took a deep breath as she let go of the steering wheel and stepped onto the passenger's seat, jutting out just like Nadine did.  
"I GOT IT, I GOT IT. GO GET 'EM LADIES!" Sam shouted from the jeep, his voice fading out in the distance with a loud "OH SHIT" before he disappeared among the trees.  
Chloe was hanging from a handle on the left side of the last wagon when Nadine offered her her hand, reaching out for Chloe's, pulling her up so she wouldn't fall. Chloe quickly hopped over the parapet, landing clumsily on the wagon's floor as a consequence of the sudden shift of gravity center.  
"Good luck, mate" she muttered. Nadine laid a hand or her shoulder, leading her into the train.  
"Think he'll be all right?"  
"Didn't know you cared"  
"Well" Nadine scoffed "He's got the Tusk"  
Chloe chuckled, then Nadine turned around as she got ready to proceed to the next wagon.  
"Nadine, wait!" she shouted as she skipped ahead and held her wrist tight.  
Nadine spun back abruptly, laying wide, confused eyes on Chloe.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just that... What if... The bomb"  
"It's probably near the engine and it might go off any time, so we'd better get going, ja?" she said as she began to turn around again.  
"NADINE" Chloe cried softly, pulling her closer by her hand.  
"Yeah?" she replied in a hurry, opening her free arm as to tell Chloe to say fast whatever it was that she had to say.  
"What if the bomb detonates before we get there, or, what if one of us finally gets shot and we don't get to the bomb in time, or, perhaps, what if my rope - or your hope - slips from whatever is holding it and we fall on the tracks and get run over" she could barely catch any breath through her speech.  
"CHLOE, we've got to go!" Nadine insisted.  
"WHAT IF WE DIE?!" she replied in a sob, holding Nadine's wrist tighter, forcing her to lay her other hand on Chloe's.  
"That's- That's how it's been this whole time, Frazer. Why would you be scared now?"  
"I'm not, it's just that..."  
"What?" she asked.  
Choe looked away for a moment, taking another deep breath, then letting it out.  
Indeed, what was it? She couldn't tell. Why would she stop now - better yet, force Nadine to stop too - when they could use any second they could get to get to Asav and the bomb. What stupid fear was it that decided to surface at the most crucial moment? Her entire body shook like a blender and she felt her blood freeze in her veins, her lungs burning from an apparent lack of oxygen.  
"I just don't wanna die without..."  
"Christ, you mean your last words?" Nadine scoffed, which made Chloe frown instantly. "Right, I'm, I'm sorry. It's just that we've been in a hurry and there's so much going on, I just - I haven't even stopped to sort it all out yet. You're right, you're actually right, we may die the silliest of deaths in this train, just like we could have died any of these last days and"  
"Say something" Chloe interrupted Nadine as she pushed her.  
"I was literally saying some stuff just, like, a second ago"  
"SAY IT, ROSS" Chloe begged, reaching for Nadine's chest as to push her again, but now she grabbed Nadine's shirt instead.  
"Frazer..."  
Chloe stopped for a minute, pondering what she was doing. She slowly let go of Nadine's shirt, now sliding her fingertips down her chest and stomach unconsciously.  
Nadine shivered before she took a step back. She could feel it for she too shivered.  
"I don't wanna die" Chloe whispered.  
"You won't" Nadine took a step forth back to where she'd been.  
"I don't want you to die"  
"I will try not to"  
"No 'trying', dear" Chloe protested.  
"There's just..." Nadine continued. "Imminent death, as you said, and I just don't wanna be subtle about the probabilities and all-"  
"Then don't be!" Chloe interrupted her again, slapping her hand harder than intended.  
"Don't be what?"  
"Subtle. About anything. Just do it. SAY IT" Chloe insisted.  
"SAY WHAT, FRAZER?" Nadine seemed now a bit more impatient.  
"THIS. This, t-thing you've been wanting to say"  
"I'VE been?" Nadine laughed. "Now it seems like I don't know what I think, so would you please explain what it is that I'VE been wanting to say?"  
"Oh, ok, fine. So it's just me" Chloe took her hands to her forehead.  
Nadine gulped - she could hear it.  
"Wait. You mean-? No, sorry, that's not what I meant. Hold on a second. What are we talking about now?"  
Chloe ran her left hand on her own lips.  
"Nevermind" she muttered as she took a step forth, headed to the wagon exit.  
"Frazer, wait" now Nadine grabbed her by her hand. "I don't know if I'm reading it all wrong or if it's just"  
"No, Ross, that's exactly what it is" Chloe groaned, pulling Nadine's hands together.  
"Alright, okay, so here's what I'm saying. None of us is dying today" she inhaled. "Except for Sam, maybe. If he drops the Tusk I'm killing him with my bare hands"  
Chloe grinned, then looked away as not to give Nadine an opening to wander off.  
"An-and" Nadine stuttered  
"And?" Chloe tilted her head to the right.  
"And..." Nadine couldn't speak her mind or anything echoing in it - indeed she'd been wanting to say a lot, but she just had never stopped to think of how to say any of it.  
"You have a huge crush on me" Chloe teased her, not moving a single muscle.  
"What?"  
"Just like I do for you"  
"You're" Nadine stuttered again "You're such a show-off"  
"And such a turn-on"  
Nadine chuckled.  
"Come on, Frazer" her voice was now a bit softer.  
"Say it" Chloe whispered.  
"Which part?"  
"That part where you say something cute that encourages me to kiss you"  
"Wait, so you?"  
"THE BOMB, NADINE"  
"I have a huge crush on you. Happy?"  
"I am. Say something about my looks"  
"Your butt?"  
"My LOOKS" Chloe frowned.  
"Top-shelf" she resumed. "So cute it makes me wanna punch you"  
Chloe now laughed, a shy smile forming on her lips.  
"See, not as pretty as that, though" Nadine said, getting ready to say more, but getting suddenly interrupted by a soft tug on her collar.  
Chloe trailed up her jawline with the tips of her fingers until she reached Nadine's ear. She pulled her close until they were just a kiss apart - the kiss, as an old saying described. The closest two souls can ever get, if they mean to. Chloe slid her free hand up Nadine's shirt before gently laying it on her chest, waiting for a response but ready to do all of it on her own if she'd caught Nadine off-guard. She made Nadine lean a bit, then felt her hand on her back - shy, unsteady, a bit insecure too, clearly not rehearsed, and that's how she wanted it. Not something scripted or well-thought. She could tell by Nadine's touch that she had pictured all of that happening in a different place, a different occasion, in which she would actually have everything mapped in her brain, but was taken by surprise and led to just drop all her charts and plans for the perfect kiss and just enjoy this very first one as true as it was about to be.  
Chloe now let go of all the thoughts in her head and laid her lips softly, slowly on Nadine's. She breathed out quietly as to let both of them just feel it. Nadine's breath came cold from her laugh. Chloe kissed her again before she could say anything, now trailing her right hand down her shirt, towards her stomach. She thought that would make Nadine anxious or shy, but was fortunately surprised by a tighter grip on her waist as she pulled her by one of the belt-holder straps in her jeans, and now Nadine was in control of the kiss.  
"Not so fast, love" she smiled as she rolled the hem of Nadine's T-shirt in her hand and pulled her firmly as to make her lose her balance - and she did. "Control thing, remember?" Chloe said, gently biting Nadine's lower lip.  
"Ja, I'll let you think you're in control just so things don't get too intense on you, since we still have a bomb to defuse" she teased.  
Chloe laughed out loud.  
"Well, in that case, thank you for being so kind, Ms. Ross"  
They just held each other and smiled for a minute or two. At the beginning, when their lips first touched, Chloe could hear Nadine's heartbeat loud and clear. Now, since she'd calmed down, she had to discreetly lay her hand back on Nadine's chest to feel it. It was still there. That slight spark of passion and excitement burning up their hearts, gradually dissolving into minor blood pulses as to give all of their body the chance to taste the extents of their kiss. After a moment, Chloe laid her head on her chest and let herself just listen to Nadine's heart beating as she embraced her in a fond hug.  
"You know" Nadine mumbled, and Chloe tilted her head up to look directly at her. "I wouldn't mind spending a whole day like this"  
"Right" Chloe sighed. "But we still have a bomb to defuse. Got it"  
"Chloe?" Nadine whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Chloe?" she called a bit louder.  
"Hm, yes? I'm right here?" Chloe frowned her eyebrows and stared at Nadine in confusion. She laid a soft look on Chloe, but her speech just didn't fit.  
"Chloe, you want some cookies?" Nadine asked.  
"What?" she carefully let go of Nadine's hug. "Are you always like this after kissing?"  
"Chloe?" Nadine asked one more time, then went back to whispering. "You can leave these here, I'll hand them to her once she's awake"  
"Excuse me?" Chloe muttered, then she felt a quick bump under her feet and all her weight was gone.  
She opened her eyes in a flash and was suddenly blinded by the lights shining onto her and the round window to her left. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to all the brightness - and longer for her brain to compute the surroundings.  
She looked to her right to find Nadine attentively reading a book with two small packages of cookies lying on her lap, before she caught Chloe staring at her as she turned the page.  
"Oh, good, you're awake" she said as she grabbed one of the packages. "We're about to land"  
"Land?" Chloe asked, blinking heavily.  
"Ja. You've been asleep throughout the flight. I was about to spray some cold water on you" Nadine said as she gave Chloe the cookies.  
Chloe couldn't remember a lot, but considering the bitter taste on her lips, she could tell she had actually been asleep the whole time - they hadn't kissed, hugged, or anything. She had only dreamed on a flight. Where to, exactly?  
She looked out the window with partially closed eyes to find a tiny statue of Jesus Christ with His arms wide open in the horizon, standing out among many silhouettes of hills and buildings, blessing the city beneath Him.  
She then looked down a bit and opened her eyes wide when the vast blue ocean below was suddenly replaced for an ever-growing dark-gray runway that seemed eager to wolf down the aircraft they were in.  
"JESUS CHRIST" she shouted as she pulled the plastic curtain down.  
"Christ the Redeemer, actually" Nadine laughed. Chloe sighed.  
"Couldn't we have chosen another airport? I mean, one that's more than a second away from the ocean?!"  
"It's a connecting flight, so we don't get to actually choose" she answered. "For someone that" Nadine raised her hands as to sign quote-unquote "'hasn't been to the US only', you look pretty terrified of airplanes and airports, Frazer"  
"Aw, thanks. You look pretty too" she joked, then stopped grining when the airplane reached the floor. "I swear to God I'm WALKING if the next airport is this close to the sea"  
"Oh, relax" Nadine smiled. "It's not"  
Chloe sighed as the plane braked.  
"Not to the sea" Nadine continued.  
"MORE INFO" Chloe demanded.  
"It's right next to the largest waterfall system in the planet, instead"  
Chloe laid her hand heavily on Nadine's shoulder, then closed her eyes pretending she was going back to sleep.  
"Wake me up when we're there, please"


End file.
